Safety of individuals is a great concern in all industries associated with passengers or travelers in automobiles. For example, the automobile industry offers products and services that provide protection measures for passengers in case a collision occurs. The protection measures are intended to reduce or eliminate harm to the passengers. Current safety systems, however, are plagued with problems because they do not protect passengers in many collisions and, in fact, sometimes the current safety systems actually cause additional injuries. One known problem, for example, is associated with trauma experience when passengers make sudden contact with and are impacted by components of an automobile. The components include, for example, a steering wheel, a dashboard, a ceiling panel, or a door frame. The impact typically causes harm to, and often kills, occupants that would otherwise survive the collision.
An attempt to solve the harmful and damaging effects of the sudden contact during an automobile collision has been implemented in the form of an airbag system. A typical airbag deploys and inflates to occupy a relatively small volume of the space in the automobile's cabin. The occupied volume is typically limited to a generally small area between a particular component and a space occupied by a driver or passenger, such as a space between the steering wheel and the driver. However, airbag systems are plagues with known problems and disadvantages. For example, one problem of airbag systems is that, after triggering, the deployed bag increases too rapidly in volume and, instead of preventing or reducing trauma, it actually causes trauma by impacting the passengers too forceful and too quickly. Another problem associated with airbag systems is that they provide a short-term safety and only at a limited distance. Yet another problem associated with airbag systems is that they fail to provide safety in the entire cabin of the automobile.
Thus, there is a great need for providing a safety system that prevents, reduces, or minimizes the above and other problems.